Maps
A Map is a setup that represents the location of the current server in Survival: Apocalypse. There are many maps to choose from. A Map is voted for when a server is created, and the map with the most votes will be generated for the server. Once a Map is generated, you can only select a different map by restarting the server. --LIST OF MAPS-- This is the list of all the current maps. Port Arthur This map takes place on a moderately sized island bridged with a smaller island, aswell with another military island off the coast . All spawns are on the former island, and this is where all the materials spawn as well. The off-coast island contains multiple buildings with beds, but nothing to loot,even though speculated to have a lot of Canned Meat and Bottled Water. A single, large building contains a source of Pistols, Rifles, Ammo Packs, along with a limited amount of MRC-870s, GOL Sniper Magnums, and a single, broken LAZ-2. (verify if broken please!) There is a supermarket northwest from the spawn building on the same island. It contains everything a normal Supermarket would have. Up from the spawn building, there is a bridge that leads to a island with a gas station, which also has a source of Discarded Plastic. To the left from there is a small sandbox. North from the sandbox is a street that leads to a subway that was presumably flooded in older versions. The train on the subway contains sources for Piles of Bricks, Scrap Metal,Stock Wood,and two Refrigirators that doesnt make any sense cause, why TWO refrigirators in a train stations? But that's making it the ideal spot for a base. East from the spawn building there is also a bridge that leads to the Refrigerator Villa and the Gun Store. East from there is the second island across a body of water. South from the spawn building is the Tanker. It contains a source of Stock Wood, Canned Meat, and Bottled Water. There is also a gasoline source between the Tanker and the spawn building. There are also some rocks to the west of the first island, but these rocks are purely decorative. It is possible to build on them, though. There are crates in the spawn building, near the Pile of Bricks source, that contain Canned Meat, Bottled Water, Wires, Circuit Boards, Hammers, and Batteries. Destroyed City This map contains a lot of Un-Openable Crates. It appears to take place on a large desert landmass, with water to the left and higher north of the spawn building. The ground is a source of Piles of Sand. The spawn building is close to the shore, leaving everything to the right of the spawn building. North from the spawn building is the Gun Store. To the east of the spawn building is a unique building that contains sources of Candy Bars and Canned Soda. The entrance to the building, facing south, is riddled with unopenable crates. There is a second floor, but there are only windows there, as it is completely empty. There are sources of Scrap Metal and Piles of Bricks around the northeast point of this building, albeit partially buried. North from the Gun Store is a small cluster of empty buildings. East to the Gun Store is an empty building that contains a source for Discarded Plastic. South from this map's unique building is the gas station, which contains a source of Discarded Plastic. West from the spawn building is a half-buried Tanker that only contains a source for Stock Wood. There are some crates east from the Tanker that contain Wires, Circuit Boards, and Batteries. Even more west from the Gun Store is another Gas Station. South from this Gas Station is what appears to be an inaccessible Gun Store, which has been blocked off with sand. The only open-able crates are in a cave with hammers. Sometimes Circuit boards. Also if you're lucky. you can find Canned Meat and Water. Styx Crossing a map often associated with the RV and venison a unique food to the map theirs a superstore a gas station or 2 and some other buildings this map is great if you want to find lots of food as theirs lots of refrigerators(needs more) Farmers Valley often associated with the barns and graveyards this map has lots of fertile dirt sources the barn contains a brick and scrap metal source and some crates that spawn electronics the graveyard is often where the zombie spawns are and theirs of course the warehouse that is included in every map also theres a little town area and often the island Survival 101 Often called the lame map my friend told me he found pain pills and a axe ( Confirmed True) he said the pain pills are very helpful while the axe is low damage? anyways the map is basic and there's only one spawn when the map starts there's food stocked in stores and if you go forward and look from the top view it looks like a very thick line anyways the map is super small and has few locations also its shaped very unique there's another town that you have to pass into a forest to get to the town is just a small node and it has a few crates and a room filled with wood source Also theres water and pepsi and axes that spawn that is what i can EXOTIC